1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and in particular, to a substrate processing apparatus configured to use plasma for processing a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, as one of manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a substrate processing process using plasma has been performed. Such a substrate processing process has been performed by using a substrate processing apparatus, which includes a process chamber configured to process a substrate, a plasma generation chamber installed in the process chamber, a gas supply unit configured to supply reactive gas into the plasma generation chamber, a discharge electrode configured to generate plasma in the plasma generation chamber and to excite the reactive gas for generating an active species, and a gas ejection port installed in a side wall of the plasma generation chamber to eject the active species of the reactive gas toward the substrate (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 below).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-280378
However, a conventional substrate processing apparatus just includes a single type plasma generation chamber and a single type discharge electrode in a process chamber. Thus, for example, to continuously perform a plurality of types of substrate processes, which are different in factors such as plasma generation condition or gas type, on an identical substrate, a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses are required according to types of substrate processes. Thus, costs for processing substrates may be increased. In addition, when two or more substrate processing apparatuses are used, a substrate carrying process may be additionally required between substrate processing processes, or a pressure adjusting process or a temperature adjusting process may be additionally required in a process chamber, and thus, productivity in processing substrates may be decreased.